A Fair Day
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: When Lincoln finds the Loud House all to himself, he is quick to become bored without the chaos. Perhaps someone can help alleviate his boredom?


**(A/N: the following story was requested by TheStoryImage. Also, this will be my last upload for at least a week, as I need to finish my essay, which is due in a week, so my time will be spent doing that. Hope you don't mind, and enjoy!)**

The sun had risen on another Saturday in Royal Woods, and with it came the start of another day of chaos for one particular family. On 1214 Franklin Avenue, aka the Loud House (dubbed is for many reasons), the Loud family were already woken up, showered, dressed and fed, and beginning to prepare for whatever activities they were planning today. One such person was Lincoln Loud, the middle child and sole son in the family with eleven children. After putting his walkie talkie down on his desk, he prepared to leave his room, but stopped and smiled when he noticed the viewer.

"Oh, hey, guys!" He greeted. "You've actually caught me on a bit of an odd day, because for once, I'm actually hoping my sisters have something they want me to do!" He smirked at the idea. "Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Who are you, and what have you done with Lincoln?' Well, the truth is, I don't actually have anything to do today. I'm not really in the mood for video games, I've read the most recent Ace Savvy comics, AARGH! had its season finale two weeks ago, and there aren't any conventions in town for at least another month. I'd hang out with Clyde, but he's visiting his grandparents for the weekend. Rusty, Liam and Zach all have family things to deal with, and I think Ronnie Anne's hanging out with her friends in the city, so I can't call her until later." He opened the door and was surprised that things were quiet for once, prompting him to blink. "Huh. That's… new." He shrugged. "Still, it's my sisters- there's always something going on."

He quickly stepped out of his room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he turns back around, he sees Lisa leaving her room with a suitcase. Curious, he approaches the four-year-old. "Lisa?" He asks. "What are you-"

"Forgive me, male sibling," she explains without even looking at him, "but my transport has arrived, and my conference is soon, so I must leave post haste."

"Do you need-" He stopped himself when he saw her head downstairs and then heard the front door shut, followed shortly after by tires screeching. He simply shrugged. "Guess it beats being her Guinea Pig."

He heard another door shut and turned around, only to be knocked to one side by Lola and Lana, both adorned in their bluebell scout uniforms. "Sorry, Lincoln!" They both yelled, before going in the same direction their younger sister had gone just seconds earlier.

Lincoln got back to his feet and dusted himself. "Yep, I forgot they had a bluebell scouts… thing today," he said to no one in particular. "Still, that's only three of my sisters. There's got to be someone who's not-"

"Leni, come on!" He heard Lori say to her roommate once their door was opened. "We need to get going before they think we're not going to show!"

"I'm just trying to find my sunglasses!" Leni replies, prompting a groan from her only older sister.

"They're on your head, as always! Now, come on, let's go to the mall!"

The two blondes quickly passed by without noticing their brother, who looked at the viewer with a deadpan expression. "Of course. Why am I not surprised that the day we don't decide to go to the mall together, they decide to go with their friends instead?" He shook his head. "Never mind. Guess I'll see what Luna and Luan are doing."

He walked a bit further down the landing, then stopped when the door to his aforementioned sisters opened and Luan stepped out, the ninth-grader wearing her clown outfit. "Hey, Lincoln," she greeted with her chipper smile.

"Hey, Luan. You didn't tell me that you had a booking today… did you?"

She shook her head. "No, I've got the weekend off, but Giggles needs some help with her clowning exam."

Lincoln blinked, trying to make sure he heard her right. "They have those?"

"Duh! That's how you become a professional clown! She's currently a tramp, which is like a green belt, whereas I'm a Pierrot, which is the level before a black belt, which would be a harlequin."

Lincoln blinked again, not fully getting it. "Uh…"

"I'll let you 'uhh' some more, but I need to get out 'uhh' here!" She laughed her typical laugh as she passed him by, her shoes squeaking as she did. "See ya, Link!"

"See ya." He watched as the clown disappeared down the stairs, then turned around again when he heard his other sister Luna walking out, her classic purple guitar on her back. "Hey, Luna! You got a gig?"

"Sure do, bro!" She replied. "Me and my band have a small show at a youth club."

"Mind If I come watch?"

"Sorry, bro, fifteen plus only."

"Oh. Okay."

She noticed the sad expression he adopted when she told him this, so she ruffled his hair gently. "Cheer up, Link. I'll get you a backstage pass for my next show, 'Kay?" He smiled at the idea and nodded. "Cool. Well, I gotta bounce. Wish me luck, bro!"

"Good luck!" He called as she walked away, then sighed. "Well, I guess I can see if Lynn or Lucy are available." He turned on his heel and walked towards the middle bedroom, only for it to open and Lynn to burst out of it, causing him to go spinning while she slid down the banister. After he stopped spinning, he dizzily leaned against the wall. "Right… roller derby… Ooh, boy."

"Hey, Lincoln."

"AAH!" He shrieked, leaping a few feet away as he turned, seeing Lucy stood in her doorway. "Oh… Hey, Luce." He took a few seconds to calm his heart rate before saying, "let me guess. You have a poetry reading today."

"No. Grave digging competition."

And just like that, she made her departure, leaving Lincoln all alone on the top floor of the house. He blinked in disbelief, then turned to the viewer. "How is it that the one day I actually want my sisters to bother me, they're all busy with their own thing?!" He sighed, shaking his head. "I guess if no one's here, I can at least have the TV to myself." Mumbling, he added, even if there's nothing on." He walked downstairs and over to the couch, where he saw a note on he coffee table. Picking it up, he read it aloud: _"Kids, your father and I have gone to get groceries with Lily. If you need to leave, make sure that someone responsible is in the house, or that one of you takes the spare key and locks the front door. P.S. the fuse in the TV has gone, so we'll pick one up at the store."_

Lincoln groaned angrily, putting the note back down. "Great! Now I can't watch the TV even if I wanted to!" With a heavy sigh, he walks back upstairs, heads into his room and flops onto his bed. "I can't believe it. The first time that I get the house to myself, and I'm bored before the day's even begun."

He lay there silently for a few moments, head against his pillow, staring at the ceiling, before he heard his phone ringing. Sitting up, he raised an eyebrow. 'Who could that be?' Getting up, he grabbed the phone off his desk and answered the call, holding the phone near his ear. "Hello?"

" **Hey, Lincoln,"** a female voice greeted him.

"Jordan? What's up?"

" **Nothing much. I was wondering if you were free today."**

"Actually, I am."

" **That's great! Think you could meet me at the park in half an hour?"**

"Sure! I'll see you there!"

" **See you there, Lincoln!"**

With that, she hung up, leaving Lincoln to turn to the viewer, still surprised by the turn of events. "Huh. Guess I won't be bored today after all!"

* * *

Half an hour later, and a girl wearing a yellow shirt, blue skirt, tall socks and sandals, with a matching blue bow in her light brown braided hair, was sat on a bench in the park, looking at her phone. The wind was gently blowing her braid back and forth. 'I hope he shows up,' she thought to herself.

"Jordan!" She heard a male voice call. Looking up from her phone, she smiled at the white-haired boy approaching, putting her phone away as she got up. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No worries, Lincoln," Jordan replied. "I'm just glad you could hang out with me."

"Yeah, about that. How come you wanted me to hang out with you?"

"Well," she smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "I usually hang out with Mollie and the others, but they were busy, and I didn't really have anything to do, so… I just called the first person I could think of, and that was you."

He was a little surprised by this, but also flattered that she thought of him. "Well, I'm glad you called me, actually. I didn't have anything to do either, and everyone I could think of was busy,"

"Really? Not one of your TEN SISTERS was free?"

"Yep. Just my luck, right?" They both chuckled a bit. "Still, I'm glad you called me. We don't get to hang out that often."

"True."

"So, uh… what do you want to do?" She blinked for a beat, then suddenly burst out laughing. Lincoln raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden outburst as he crossed his arms. "Uh, Jordan? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she said as her laughter calmed a little, holding her ribs. "It's just… I asked you to hang out with me, yet I didn't have any idea of what to do if you said yes!"

Her laughter picked up again, and this time, Lincoln found himself laughing along- not at the girl, but rather because her laughter was infectious. The two fifth graders just stood there, laughing to each other without any thought on how they looked. They laughed until they needed to catch their breaths, and there were tears in their eyes. "Well," he said once he had calmed down enough, "if neither of us has any plans, why don't we walk around for a bit?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

So, the two of them began to walk around town, smiling and chatting about school, family and what not, without a care in the world. It didn't matter who they bumped into or where they went- heck, they could've found one of Lincoln's sisters and have to deal with them squealing and calling them a couple, and they wouldn't have minded too much. Neither was sure why, whether it was the fact it was just them or if it was the day itself, but it just felt natural.

After a while, Lincoln noticed that Jordan just stopped for a moment. Looking back, he saw her looking off to the side with an intrigued expression on her face. He was about to ask what was wrong, but when he followed her gaze, he didn't need to. Across the road from them was a fair, with stalls lined up in a row, a stage on the far end where music could faintly be heard from that distance, and a few rides as well, including a Ferris wheel that towered over everything else.

Looking back at Jordan, he asked, "you wanna check it out?"

She nodded. "As long as you're up for it."

"Sure, it looks like fun!" So, the two of them crossed the road and entered the fair, noticing just how busy it was. "I didn't even know this was going on today!"

"Me neither," Jordan admitted while looking around, her eyes eventually settling on a stall to the right. "Why don't we check this out first?"

Looking where she pointed, he saw that it was a typical fair game where you threw a ball to try and win a prize. "Alright."

The two of them walked over to the stand, where a muscular bald guy in a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket was stood. He smiled when he saw the two kids. "Hey, kids," he greeted, "fancy a try? It's a dollar for three balls."

"How do we play?"

"Simple, bud. Hit the target- if the bell rings, you get a prize."

"Okay." They both reached into their pockets and pulled out a dollar each, placing them on the counter. The man handed them three juggling balls each in exchange, while the two fifth-graders looked at each other. "So, who goes first?"

"Why don't you show me how it's done?" She said, a little bit of teasing in her voice.

"Alright. Stand back." She watched as Lincoln took the first ball and looked at the target, wound his arm back, then threw it. It hit the target on the outer ring, but the bell didn't go off. "Huh?"

"Yeah, the bell won't always go off," the bald guy added. "You see, the bell is behind the target, so you have to hit the target so it knocks back into it. Your best chance is to aim for the centre."

'Now he tells me,' Lincoln thinks, slightly peeved but not overly bothered. Taking the second ball, he narrowed his eyes and repeated the process again, this time throwing the ball towards the middle ring. The target more visibly moved back, but still the bell didn't go off. "Dang it."

"Last shot, kid."

Lincoln sighed as he grabbed the final ball, but stopped when he felt Jordan grab his hand. Looking at her, he saw a smile on her face that told him 'you can do this'. He smiled back, filled with confidence as he wound his arm back and Kai chef it forward, hitting the target square in the centre and knocking it into the bell.

"Alright! We have a winner!" The guy behind the stall announced. "Take your pick of anything from the bottom shelf, kid."

"Let's see…" He stuck his tongue out as he browsed the prizes available, before settling on a small, blue plush wolf toy. "I'll take the wolf."

"Here you go, kid."

Lincoln accepted the toy with a "thank you", then turned to Jordan. "This is for you."

She was stunned as he held the wolf out to her, slowly taking it in her hands. "I… I don't understand."

He simply smiled and said, "call it a thank you."

"A thank you for what?"

"Giving me confidence."

She was still stunned, her cheeks heating up as a coy smile appeared on her face. "Thanks, Lincoln." She gave the wolf a small hug. "Now," she placed the wolf on the counter as determination burned in her eyes, "it's my turn."

Lincoln stepped back and watched as Girl Jordan took the first ball and threw it at the centre of the target, causing the bell to ring. Lincoln was going to congratulate her, but she didn't even stop before taking the second ball and doing the same thing again, much to the surprise of the white-haired boy, who could only watch as the third ball flew out of her hands to make the bell ring once more.

"Nice arm, kid!" The bald guy commended, thoroughly impressed. "You play softball or something?"

"No, though I am unbeaten at dodgeball."

He gave a hearty laugh. "I can tell. So, what prize from the top shelf would you like?"

She looked back to Lincoln, whose jaw was open from her performance, then back to the array of prizes. "I think my friend will take the cat in the top hat."

"No problem."

He took down the red cat plush, which was twice as big as the wolf plush Lincoln won, and gave it to Jordan, who in turn gave it to Lincoln. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I do! You didn't expect me to let you give me your prize and not give you mine, did you?"

"I guess not, but still, yours was from the top shelf."

"And I don't care." She grabbed her wolf plush and held it in her arms against her chest. "It was sweet of you to do what you did, I just wanted to repay you."

It was his turn to blush, a goofy smile appearing that made her giggle. "Thanks. Still, I feel like I owe you a bit."

She smirked, an idea coming to her mind. "Well then, how about this? We play a few more games and keep score as we go. It's 3-1 to me. Whoever loses buys lunch. Deal?"

He smirked back at her. "Deal."

* * *

So, the two of them went around the fair and played a few games and tried a few of the rides. Although the two of them didn't really care about the wager and were more focused on having fun together, the score ended 6-5 to Jordan, who had won a pair of novelty oversized sunglasses with heart shaped lenses and a bag of sweets, while Lincoln also won a bag of sweets, a red fuzzy top hat and a small plush bear, which he planned to give to Lily. They also took part in a two person game and won a plush penguin, which Jordan reluctantly accepted for herself under Lincoln's insistence. The scores meant that's Lincoln was buying lunch, so the two of them sat down at a bench after Lincoln had gotten them a slice of pizza and a lemonade each.

"Honestly, Lincoln, this has been so much fun!" Jordan told the boy, taking a bite out of her slice.

"I know, right?" He replied after taking a drink from his lemonade. "Had you not called me, I'd have been sat at home and bored out of my mind."

"Well, I'm glad you were free."

They smiled at each other while they finished their meals,until Lincoln heard his phone buzz. Taking it from his pocket, he turned it on and frowned. "Oh, great. Mom wants me to come home and look after Lily so she can deal with something at work."

"Oh… I see."

Lincoln looked up and saw that Jordan was disappointed to hear this. Having lived with at least five sisters his entire life, he hated nothing more than making a girl upset. His mind quickly got to work as he began texting back, and when his mother replied, he smiled. "Come on." Confused as Lincoln held his hand out to her, she got up and accepted it. "We have time for one more ride, and then I can walk you home. Is that okay?"

"But… what about-"

"Mom knows I'm going to be a while before I get back. What's another, say, five minutes?"

He gave her a wink that made her giggle. "Well, when you put it like that, sure. But, what ride will we go on?"

Lincoln didn't say anything as he led her towards the Ferris wheel, which had a surprisingly empty line in front of it. He paid the man running it for both of them (despite Jordan arguing that she should pay for herself), and the two sat down together in the booth as it began to go upwards. "You know, Jordan?" He turned to her, seeing that she was ready to hear what he had to say. "I've had a really good time today."

"Me too, Lincoln," she replied.

"I don't usually get to hang out with you like this, and maybe I'm being too forward about this, but I would really like it if we could do this again sometime. I mean, it doesn't have to be this exactly- we could go see a movie, or hang out at the arcade, or maybe even-"

"Lincoln… are you asking me out?"

His cheeks flared up and his smile turned shy. "Uh… kinda?" He began scratching his knee. "I'll be completely honest, Jordan. You are very pretty," her cheeks turned magenta at hearing this, "and hanging out with you just felt… sort of natural. Though I don't know if we should start… dating or whatever, I really do want to hang out with you more."

Jordan saw the sincerity behind his eyes and could tell how much he wanted this. She felt a definite connection to him, and she wasn't sure whether or not it was friendship or something more, but she knew one thing- she wanted or find out.

"Alright, Lincoln," she told him, "how about this. We hang out once a week or so and we start as friends," she placed her hand on top of his, "and see where it goes?"

His smile grew. "That sounds perfect." At this point, they reached the top of the Ferris wheel and Lincoln gasped at what he could see. "This view is amazing!"

Jordan couldn't help but agree, but as she saw the excitement in his face as he looked over the town, she thought, 'it really is'.

* * *

After they got off the Ferris wheel, Lincoln stuck true to his word and walked Jordan home. They thanked each other for a good time and hugged each other goodbye before Lincoln made his way back to the Loud house. He entered through the front door, prizes still under his arms. "Mom, I'm back!" He called, which prompted Rita to appear from her bedroom with Lily in her arms.

"There you are, Lincoln!" She said to him. "Where were you?"

"A friend asked me if I wanted to hang out with them, and we ended up going to a fair."

"Well, next time, can you at least text me or leave a note to say you're going out? When we found the house empty, I was worried something had happened."

"My bad."

"That's okay." She put Lily on the couch, then turned back to her son. "Now, your father had to pop into work, and I'll only be a couple of hours. Your father fixed the fuse in the TV, so you can put that on, but make sure it's appropriate for Lily to watch. You'll be okay with her, right?"

"Sure, mom." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the spare key, which he handed to the Loud matriarch. "We'll be fine."

"I know you will." She placed a kiss on his head, then headed to the front door. "I'll see you later, sweetie!"

After she left, Lincoln turned to his baby sister. "Hey, Lily," he said to the infant, "wanna watch some TV with big brother Linky?" He took her giggling as a 'yes'. "Okay. I've got something for you." Placing the cat and the sweets on the table, he took the bear plushie and held it out to the baby, whose eyes widened at it before taking it and hugging it tightly, causing him to smile. "I thought you'd like it." He then picked his sister up and sat down with her on his lap. He picked up the remote and turned it on, before changing the channel to show a cartoon that Lily liked. Looking down at her, however, he saw that she was more enthralled by the bear he had given her than the TV, which made him chuckle. "Guess you really like that bear, huh? I won it at a fair game today."

She looked up at her brother, who was beaming down at her with his overbite showing in his smile. "Poo-poo?" She asked.

"Yeah, a fair. I wouldn't have even gone if my friend Jordan hadn't asked me to hang out with her." She gasped at the word 'her', and Lincoln could tell exactly what she was thinking, so he rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. "You listen to our sisters way too much. A guy and girl hanging out doesn't always mean dating, Lily. It can mean just friends."

"Poo-poo! Poo-poo!"

Lincoln's cheeks took on a mild tint of pink. "Well… I do like her, but I wouldn't say I like her that way."

'Yet,' his subconscious added, and while Lily returned to play with her bear, Lincoln thought back to the day he had had so far with Jordan, and though he didn't know it, a smile was plastered on his face. Whatever could happen between him and Jordan was yet to be seen, but what he did know, was that he looked forward to seeing her again.

 **THE END**


End file.
